One common type of switch device includes a flexible dome-shaped portion which is bendable to change the state of the switch.
Another type of switch device is formed of numerous separate parts which are assembled together. This switch includes at least one part which is movable to open and close an electrical circuit. In this type of switch device, there is a possibility of the switch malfunctioning, such as due to misalignment of parts.